Safe in Your Arms
by Amber Masquerade
Summary: In which Last Order watches a late-night scary movie, and has a bit of trouble getting to sleep and needs a little help being tucked in by a special someone... AccelxLast Order one-shot.


**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic in the "To aru Majutsu no Index" fandom. Expect more to come! I really love the chemistry between Last Order and Accelerator, they're just too cute. Too bad the most intimate thing they can do together is snuggle XD And Last Order's dialogue is kinda tricky if you're not used to it. Anyways, enjoy~**

* * *

"Oi, Last Order," an annoyed Accelerator barked at the mini-Misaka, who sat in front of the tv with her eyes staring intently at the flashing blue and white screen. He snorted and picked up her goggles, which had been left carelessly on the floor. "If you're gonna leave your crap out on the floor, at least pick it up, ya damn brat..." he muttered under his breath. "Oi! Are you even listening?"

"'Hm?' Misaka Misaka asks curiously," she turned to him with a puzzled look.

"I said..." he lowered his tone. "Pick up your damn crap!"

Last Order cocked her head like a little puppy. "'Yomikawa-san always picks things up for her,' Misaka Misaka says in a matter-of-factly tone."

"Stop acting like a spoiled little brat," he tossed the goggles at her and she fumbled with the catch. "Dammit." Accelerator limped away with his cane and adjusted the machine around his neck. "It's almost time to sleep anyways. I don't wanna hear that crap TV all night."

"'Aww!' Misaka Misaka whines in an attempt to keep watching! 'She's watching a movie,' Misaka Misaka waves her arms angrily up and do - "

"Shut it!" He growled and she puffed her little pink cheeks stubbornly.

"'Why don't you come sit and watch with her,' Misaka Misaka offers in an attempt to stop your anger. 'It's scary!' Misaka Misaka cries and pretends to hide under her blanket," she says with a broad smile as she hugs a small blanket.

"I don't have time for any damn movies..." he sulked off.

* * *

Last Order gazed guiltily down, huddled on the couch with her legs crossed and a pillow pressed up against her chest. "'Erm...' Misaka Misaka whispers to herself in attempt to comfort herself. 'She thinks she shouldn't have watched that movie,' Misaka Misaka says, hiding her fears."

It had been a few hours after Yomikawa and Accelerator retreated into their bedrooms, turning off the lights with them. She promised them that she wouldn't stay up too late...

Last Order tip-toed on the hard wood floor, cautiously making her way to her bed. But when she curled up in her sheets with the covers over her head, she realized that she had made a profound mistake by staying up late. "'So scared right now,' Misaka Misaka says, feeling frightened and alone." She peered timidly from under her sheets at her door which was ajar, imagining all kinds of monsters slipping through her room.

She tried her room first. Yomikawa's room. Last Order slowly turned the knob and crept in, slipping across the creaky floorboards which she was careful to trod over. She gently tugged at Yomikawa's shoulders. "'Can Misaka...sleep here?' Misaka Misaka whispers quietly." With no response, she only rolled over to the other side, away from Last Order. She pouted and decided that it would be best not to ask, and crawled right in with the sleeping woman. Last Order slipped her way into the sheets, feeling much more safer, and snuggled right next to her.

When she felt her mind slipping off to sleep, she heard a quiet murmuring sound besides her. Last Order perked up her head from the covers and saw her bedmate begin to toss and turn. "Mmm..." Yomikawa hummed, clutching her bed sheets tighter with a slight blush streaked on her cheeks. The young girl wondered what she was dreaming about. "No..." she reached out towards her and grabbed her hand in a sleepy haze.

"'Misaka wonders what you'rer dreaming about,' Misaka Misaka thinks aloud and draws back her hand suddenly," Last Order said and edged away from the woman who wouldn't let go of her hand.

"Mmm...Please don't leave...we didn't even have the real fun yet..." Her distant voice trailed off as she pulled a shocked Last Order towards her and hugged her to her over-sized chest.

"'Ack! Please let go now!' Misaka Misaka cries while trying to squirm free!" She wiggled around in the bed while Yomikawa squeezed her until she couldn't breathe under the weight of her giant bust. "'Ow, ow, ow! Misaka feels very uncomfortable!' Misaka Misaka says while struggling to get away!"

"No...don't go...we've go so much more to do together..."

Finally, when she was able to slip under her grasp and away, Last Order rushed out the door and slammed it shut behind her, surprised that even with all that noise she was still fast asleep. She breathed a sigh of relief, resting her tired back up against the cold wooden frame. "'Where is she gonna sleep now?' Misaka Misaka whispers sadly to herself..."

She tried the next room: Yoshikawa's. Last Order peeks through the crack in her door. "'Hello? Pardon the intrusion!' Misaka Misaka offers her manners to the person she wants to go to bed with!" She pushed it open with hope filling her voice, but the former scientist was already snoring away in her bed. Once again, she attempted to wake her and she roused, giving the girl a sleepy gaze. "'Yay! Glad you're awake,' Misaka Misaka says, giving a happy smile of triumph!"

"Yes? What is it, Last Order?" She asked.

"'Since she stayed up late and is too scared to sleep alone, Misaka was hoping that you would let her sleep in your bed tonight,' Misaka Misaka explains."

She offered an amused smile. "Is that so? Well then, come here." Last Order happily hoped in the bed with her, snuggling the sheets closer to her. She peered at the clock: only 2 am now. The girl thought it would be a peaceful night and drifted off to sleep.

Last Order sighed with content as tiredness over took her. For the next hour, there would be no interruptions, until one moment. A sharp jab to her ribs woke her. She rolled over in the bed and saw Yoshikawa's eyes shut peacefully, her hands forcefully pulling off the covers and exposing her in the cold air. She fought for the portion of her comforter, until the woman kicked her in the side again. Last Order finally gave up and slinked away from the bed in defeat.

Then, it was on to the final room: his room. Exhausted, she walked right through the door and tugged at his shirt impatiently, even though he was lying down in the opposite direction and appeared to be sleeping. "'She would like to sleep now in your bed,' That's what Misaka wants," she said tiredly.

"What are you doing here, brat?" Accelerator growled at her, turning around and grabbing the hand that was pulling at his shirt and causing him annoyance. "Go to sleep!" He shoved her hand back.

"'But she wants to sleep with you tonight, since she's too scared to go in her own bed!' Misaka Misaka explains!"

"Get outta here!" He shifted his body the other way.

Last Order stood her ground, stomping her feet angrily against the carpeted floor. "'No,' Misaka Misaka asserts her anger!"

Accelerator sighed. "There's no monsters or anything coming after you in this house, idiot. You should feel safe in your own bed."

"'I think...I think I feel the safest with you, though,'" Misaka Misaka admits with utmost honesty..."

"So? What do you want me to do?"

"'Can she sleep with you?' Misaka Misaka asks again."

"Tch," he snorted and paused, thinking hard as Last Order came closer. "Get in."

"'Yay!' Misaka Misaka is grateful," she shouted and pounced on the spot next to him.

"Hey! Don't jump, dammit!" He yelled as the two finagled their way into a comfortable position.

"'Misaka is happy! She finally gets to sleep now,' says Misaka Misaka," she grinned and pulled the covers over her head. "'But she warns you that she better not be finding you trying to touch her while she's -"

"Shut up." She went silent and stopped fidgeting around.

"'She is thankful you let here in here,' that's what Misaka Misaka thinks."

"Whatever," he shrugged and rolled the other way, sharing the sheets with the small girl. "One more thing."

Last Order listened closely, grabbing the hem of his shirt to show she was paying attention while she lied down.

"Whenever you're scared...or whatever...just don't go anywhere else. Come straight here."

"'Why?' Misaka Misaka wants to know."

"Because, stupid. Just come here and no where else. You'll always be safe here, got it?" He sounded as if he were forcing the last line.

Last Order hesitated to answer. "'Okay...' Misaka Misaka quietly accepts your answer." She moved closer until she was snug up against his back, feeling the warmth of his body. He didn't seem to mind it. "'She is grateful for everything you've done for her. But she's -'"

"Go to sleep already!"

She smiled softly to herself and closed her eyes. "'Okay,' Misaka Misaka - "

"Shut up already!"


End file.
